


skaterboy.

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: minho found himself back again at the cafe, ordering the same drink as he did yesterday and sit on the same seat by the huge window just like yesterday.hoping to see the cute skaterboy.and so he repeat it for days, and luckily, the skaterboy finally noticed him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	skaterboy.

minho sigh as the only available seat at the cafe are by the huge window. he is not a big fan of having people seen him, or he, himself didn't like to see people. but now, with all his usual seat taken, he just have to seat there. 

if it wasnt because of seungmin, he would never go late to his dance class and to his bad, his dance instructor isn't in the mood. making minho only decision are staying at the cafe, while waiting for other dance crews to call him after the teacher went out. 

he sips his americano while angry texting seungmin. cursing the boy for not waking him up that day, and it was totally seungmin's fault. he has reminded the younger boy since yesterday, but in the end, he woke up by himself and late an hour to class. 

he mumbles to himself, not really having the energy to fight further with seungmin, he put down his phone. calming himself back as he take another sips of the americano. 

the rings of the bells took his attention towards the door, showing a man, probably his age or younger, with an oversized shirt, a skinny jeans, a snapback and a skateboard by his side. 

first impression, minho think to himself that he will never get to pull that kind of fashion, he just really think it would never fit him. his eyes follows the boy as he walk straight to the counter, seeing how friendly he is with the blonde cashier, minho could tell he is a regular at the cafe. 

minho stop staring as he realized what he's doing. slapping himself in his mind, he calm again as he take another sips of his americano. 

as he was occupied with replying seungmin's text, he instinctively look up at the counter, feeling a bit disappointed that the boy already left. 

he then quickly whipped his head towards the window, squinting his eyes a bit as the sunshines hit his eyes, he then saw a bunch of other kids with skateboards just few kilometers away from him. 

"why i never know such things exist?" minho mumbles to himself while his eyes slowly scanning the group of boys to look for the one inside the cafe earlier. 

his eyes stop as he spot the boy. and he was practicing alone, not like the other skaterboy, he was at the corner alone by himself. keep skating like no ones was there, and smiles never leave his face. 

minho almost jump from the table as the boy suddenly fell, thank god his brain actually reminded him that the boy was a complete stranger and it just will be weird if he came out running just to help the boy. 

minho continue to watch the boy practicing, minho is not a pro skater or hell, have interest in such thing but minho could tell that the boy probably just started learning how to skate. 

but still, minho thinks the boy could do much better than himself. 

just as he focused on the boy, his phone ring, showing it was hyunjin who called him, he immediately answered. 

"what?" minho asked, a tone of annoyance can be heard 

"where are you?" hyunjin asked back 

"cafe, few blocks away from the studio" 

"come here, we need you... and also, there's a few changes in choreography" hyunjin said and minho could only sigh at that. 

"okay, be there in 5"

"kay, see you" 

minho eyes moved back to the skater boy but unfortunately, he's not there anymore. making minho feel even more miserable than before. 

\-- 

"so, you're telling me that you found someone cute but you don't know their name?" chan asked after minho tell them about the skaterboy. 

"like, im not sure if he cute CUTE but his fashion sense are so good, and he seems cool and yeah i don't know his name" minho said, pouting 

"where did you meet him?" chan asked 

"i said earlier, the cafe... infront of the new build park, few blocks away from my dance studio" minho replied, frustrated

"oh... i don't know there's a place for skateboard there" seungmin replied after a while

"exactly! but it did. there's groups of boys with skateboard earlier but the cute guy just be by himself.." 

"maybe he just didn't like the crowds?" chan asked 

"or, he's actually creepy" seungmin said 

"no! he was very smiley and talkative with the cafe worker there!! i knew he must be a nice guy" 

"then, talk to him... what's so hard about it?" seungmin said, 

"i don't want to be seen as a creep" 

"you already seen like one" seungmin jokingly said but nonetheless he still run for his life after that. 

"this is why i hate your guts" minho screamed as seungmin closed the door to his bedroom, while chan just shakes his head, probably already tired from their antics.

\-- 

the cafe was empty but minho still found himself sit by the huge ass window. this time, he bought together a cheese bread with an americano. thinking that he might be there a lot longer.

and he brought together his laptop, not like he has any important assignment it just so he will not seem as a creep if he sit there for a long time and just look out of the window like some melo movie.

he immediately held his head up as he saw the skaterboy, this time he wears white oversized shirt, a short, a high cut converse and his snapback. no skate on sight. 

minho try to watch him as discreetly as possible, and minho is sure that he indeed closed with all the workers there and it did make minho want to try his luck to talk to the guy. 

"bye jisung, see you tomorrow!" the cashier said loudly and the boy, who named now jisung, wave his hand enthusiastically at the latter. 

"his name is jisung... fit him very well" 

minho sigh as he saw jisung walk to the other side and not the skater place yesterday. and seen how jisung didn't bring his skateboard, probably he won't be playing today. 

minho laugh to himself as he found it ridiculous how he was very prepared with his laptop and whatnot just to see jisung but turned out jisung won't be there to practice. 

"damn this cheese bread, i don't even eat you" minho said, poking the side of the bread with the fork. 

as minho organizing his stuff, he saw jisung again, this time he brough together his skateboard and minho has never felt so happy in his life. 

minho put out his laptop back, smiling to himself. 

"minho hyung?" 

minho look up, just to see the confuse hyunjin infront of him. 

"ah, hi hyunjin" 

"what you doing here? do we have practice today?" hyunjin asked, almost panic 

"no no, im just, doing my assignment" 

"here? aren't you usually do it at your bedroom?" 

"feels like going out today, and their americano is good too" 

hyunjin nodded his head, buying the reasonings. 

"what you doing here?" minho asked this time 

"my boyfriend work here," he replied, smiling widely 

"which one?" 

"the one next to blonde guy, dimples one" 

as in cue, the dimple guy look up and smiling as brightly at hyunjin. 

"oh, you got taste" minho tease 

"of course, i do!" 

"so you just casually hanging around here till your boyfriend got off work?" 

"yeah usually, if i don't have practice" 

"oh.. okay, okay" 

"hwang hyunjin!! what you doing here? stalking your own boyfriend i see" 

minho look up to the stranger voice and he nearly had a heart attack as he saw jisung walking towards them. 

and fuck. 

he's very cute too. 

"jisung!!! been awhile since i saw you and fuck you, im not stalking, i was like more to give him support" 

both of them hug for a while, and minho just there, still love struck. 

"um, by the way, who is this?" jisung asked, pointing at minho. 

"ah, his name is minho... one of our dance crew and he actually very good at choreographing too" 

"oh.. hi! im jisung," he said, 

"h-hi! minho," he replied, smiling as sweetly as possible

"and he's hyung for you!" hyunjin said, smacking jisung's shoulder 

"oh~ minho hyung then" 

minho swear he almost melt right there. 

"and jisung, if you're interested, he's single" 

both minho and jisung immediately look at hyunjin, awkward silence. 

"um, and that's my cue to go" hyunjin said hurriedly, leaving both minho and jisung there. 

"sorry, he always like that" minho said first, and jisung just awkwardly laugh. 

"no no it's fine... anyways, i got to go now! see you next time, minho hyung!" jisung said, smiling softly. 

"oh yeah sure," 

"um wait, jisung-" 

the younger halt, looking back at minho, confused. 

"do you eat cheese bread?" he hesitantly said, pointing at the bread infront of him. 

"ah yes i did... but why would you ask?" 

"i didn't, so, do you want it?" 

jisung look at him, this time even more confused. 

"if you didn't eat it, then why would you buy it?" 

"it came free with this americano" minho lied. 

"oh... haven't heard that one but yeah sure" jisung said, almost smirking as he took the cheese bread. 

minho smiles along as he watch jisung walk out of the cafe and walk straight to his practicing place yesterday. 

"oh god, i talked to him...." minho mumbles to himself. 

"are you fallin in love, perhaps?" hyunjin tease

"fuck you. i don't even know him, how even i would fall for him" 

"love at first sight exist, just like how me and jeongin are" 

"euw" 

"anyways hyung, i got to go, jeongin's shift already over... see you tomorrow at the studio" 

"yeah, see you" 

\-- 

"minho has been screaming and crying for almost an hour now, did something happened?" chan asked, amused 

"he talk to the skaterboy and he was very happy" seungmin reply, already tired from hearing minho's rants. 

"minho, so tell me, how it goes" chan ask excitedly. it's not like you will always seen minho becoming soft like this, it is very rare. 

"oh my god, he's going to repeat the same thing again didn't he- nevermind, i'll be in my room" seungmin said, shaking his head as minho excitedly yelled. 

"chan! you have no idea how cute he is, he was so cool and he is friends with hyunjin! when he laugh, it was so amazing, i just- he look so cuddly and when he smiles... i might look like an idiot whenever he smiles. but damn, i never seen someone that cute" minho said in one breathe. 

"bro, calm down!" chan said, half laughing. 

"so, what his name?" 

"jisung." minho said excitedly. 

"even his name already shown how cute he is right? oh my god, chan hyung. i never, NEVER feels like this" 

"man, you're so whipped for him" 

"i think iam. and it's stupid how i just know him for two days but im already like this" 

"it's fine, everyone go through that" 

"what should i do if he talks to me again? what if i sounds like a creep?" minho pout 

"minho, why are you sound so serious this time..." 

"what do you mean?" 

"are you sure this isn't like your mostly one-time crush? then after few days you will never talk about them again?" chan asked, 

"i- i don't know... i don't know" minho replied, suddenly remember all his crushes before this, and it always ended with minho ignoring them all. 

"do you think i will let jisung be like them?" minho genuinely ask. 

"i don't know, the answer is in you" 

"you're right, maybe im just excited that i got a crush... i will probably forget about him when next week comes" 

"minho, im not saying it won't work- i mean, if you think this is right, if you think, jisung is right for you. then, go for it" 

"yea sure, thanks chan... i will- think about it" 

\-- 

and that's how minho found himself once again at the cafe, and thank god, even he running a bit late, the seat by the window is vacant. he hummed to himself as he put his ice americano down. eyes quickly scanned for jisung as he noticed there's already group of skaterboy outside. 

"eh, hi minho hyung!" 

he whipped his head and sees jisung stand next to his table, 

"oh hi jisung" 

"may i sit here?" jisung asked, 

"ah yeah, sure" 

both of them then once again look out of the window, feeling a bit awkward. 

"i asked felix earlier-" jisung started 

"felix?"

"ah, the blonde cashier" jisung said, and minho nodded his head at that. 

"um so, i asked him, and he said there's no such thing as free cheese bread if you purchased americano" jisung said, smirking. 

"oh- um... i- okay sorry i lied about that, i bought it but i didn't eat it and yeah" 

"should've told me, since i always bought americano too, i almost think that felix won't give me free bread" jisung said, pouting 

"sorry..." 

"it's fine, thanks though for the bread yesterday" 

they then again fall into silence. 

"oh jisung, you don't skate today?" minho asked, curious as he saw the other boys already start to skate. 

"oh? you know?" 

"uh- i saw you before with skateboard, so i just think you probably play one" 

"hm, i did. but my skateboard broke into half yesterday, so yeah" 

"it broke??" 

"i fell..." jisung said 

"you fell?? is it serious?" minho asked, almost panic

"just a bit scratch on the knees but it's fine now, i put some ointment already" 

minho let out a relief sigh. 

"so... what are you exactly doing? you work? or still study?" minho asked 

"im still a student, at Art College" 

"wait a minute.... what course are you in?" minho asked 

"music department but i did took composing as elective" 

"what class are you in?" 

"2nd year class?" 

minho mouth agape. 

fuck. 

"you know seungmin? kim seungmin?" 

jisung think for awhile, "the day6 fans?" 

minho nodded his head, 

"i know him... i think almost everyone knows him for being the infamous wonpil brother"

"people called him that??? ew???" 

jisung laugh at that, "why would you ask?" 

"ah, he's my housemate, alongside with chan" 

this time it's time for jisung to think. 

"aussie chan?" 

minho nodded his head, confused. 

"oh my god, he's the leader of my composing team... and he's a very good friend of felix" 

"WHAT NOW" 

"so everyone around us knows each other? but we don't?" 

"i think so... but it's also because im not good at talking with people so i mostly didn't spend much of my time hanging out" jisung said,

"same here....if im not at the dance studio, i will probably just be at my room" 

both of them laugh. 

"oh, minho hyung, you know, there's this one boy from my composing group actually has a crush on seungmin... and as far as i know, seungmin actually texted with him for months now and i guess it turned out pretty good... but my friend are very much coward himself" 

"someone crushing on seungmin? that little devil?" 

"that not nice hyung!! but yea" 

"what his name? im going to help you with that" 

"changbin," 

"uh.. i think i've heard him talking about changbin before but not sure what the context are... but no worries, i will make sure theyre together" 

"what are you? matchmaker?" jisung asked

"might be one" 

\-- 

"kim seungmin, a little cute adorable birdie told me that someone has a crush on you and you guys have been texting each other for months now" 

"which birdie was that?" 

"my cute little adorable jisung" 

"how did he knows me?" 

"suprise! he's in your class and he also friends with chan" 

chan who just lazing around finally sit straight at that, "wait.... the jisung you have been talking about is-" 

"HAN JISUNG?" both seungmin and chan yelled.

and minho just nodded his head. 

"minho?? what???" chan asked, confuse. 

"that's not important, what important now is, when will you confessed your feelings for changbin?" 

"and fuck seungmin you too? seo changbin???????" 

seungmin just sheepishly smiles. 

"i have no idea what you guys talking about~" seungmin said, hurriedly run to his bedroom. 

"don't act like you don't know!!" minho yelled, laughing as he has never seen flustered seungmin before. 

"but lee minho... are you- seriously? han jisung?" 

"yep, and he also told me about felix" 

chan jaw dropped. 

"world, why did you let two of the most annoying human met each other???" chan desperately said. 

"yeah yeah i know, the universe loves me" 

"that's not the point- but, hear me out. jisung is like my little brother, if you ever have any thoughts of playing with his feelings then, i would gladly asked you to stop doing so" 

"hyung, im not that kind of person" 

"minho, i know you" 

minho sigh.

"okay, okay. i won't" 

\--

"hi! i see you come here often nowadays," the cashier, felix, greets minho. 

"ah yes, it's nice here and you guys make good americano" 

felix smiles widely, feeling proud. 

"thankyou, anything else to add?" 

"uhm, the cheesecake please.." minho replied, 

"okay, so one large ice americano and one piece of cheesecake, is that all?" felix repeat the order. 

minho contemplate for seconds, "the cheesecake, make it two" 

"sure," felix replied, adding the order on the tab. 

"later i will send it to your table, usual right?" felix said, pointing the seat next to the huge window 

minho nodded his head. 

it does make minho thinking, it almost make him felt comfortable being on that seat. not like he didn't like it, but he just like to seat somewhere far from people. 

"here's your order," felix said, putting the plates of cheesecake infront of him. 

"thankyou," 

"and, jisung will be on his way" felix said, winking. 

and minho swear his brain freeze for seconds and he don't even have the chance to reply to felix as the latter already left him there. 

the fuck. is it that obvious? 

minho take a sip of his drink, felix's words still playing in his mind. 

'does it really shows that i like jisung?' 

'did jisung notice that too?' 

'oh my god, am i screwed?' 

"hi hyung!" 

minho cough as the voice startle him from his thoughts. 

"sorry, did i surprise you?" jisung said, pouting as he sit infront of minho

"ah no, i was just thinking that i didn't noticed youre here" 

jisung nodded his head, 

"sounds like some serious thinking there" jisung said

"not really, but yeah..." 

"want to share with me?" 

"ah no.... no" 

jisung contemplate for seconds before he finally let it go. 

"eh? you bought cheesecake?" 

"ah yes i did... and one of them for you, or if you want both... then, eat it" 

"are you serious?" 

"yes iam" minho said, looking outside, wanting to hide his blush cheeks. 

"you bought them for me?" 

minho didn't reply. 

"no worries, felix told me already" 

and minho choke again this time. 

"told you what?" 

"he said you always watch me playing skateboard... not like im sure that you are watching me but yeah" 

this time it's jisung turned to hide his blush cheeks. 

"felix not wrong though..." 

"do i sounds like a creep now?" minho asked in dull tone, thinking he was really fucked up now. 

he must think im a creep. 

"no no... it's fine, i don't think you are... hyunjin said you're nice" 

minho sigh. 

"so... can i really it eat these?" jisung ask, pointing at the cheesecake. 

"sure, sure..." 

jisung yelped happily before his attention focus to the cakes, and minho just watch in amusement. 

'oh god, you're so cute' 

"thanks" jisung replied, 

"wait- did i said that outloud" 

"yes you did, multiple times actually" 

minho jaw dropped. 

"don't feel shy, you're handsome yourself too" 

minho swear he want to scream now. 

"how can you say things like that outloud?" 

"why? im stating facts... you flustered now?" 

"oh my god.... okayokay" 

"anyways, thankyou minho hyung for the cakes" 

"yea sure..." 

"hyung, one question, do you like me? as in, have feelings for me?" jisung asked, straightforward. 

"e-excuse me? w-wait- that's so sudden" 

minho take another sips of his americano, calming himself as he jisung still watching him intently. 

"uh... i mean, i don't know? i think i likes you, alot actually but it's only been days since i met you and all, i just want to make sure that i really likes you" 

"you meant it, hyung?" 

"i did" 

"okay..." 

"you fine with that? knowing i likes you?"

"there's nothing wrong with that, and im glad that you actually want to take times and make sure of your feelings..." 

"can we still, hang out like this?" minho asked

"yep sure, and besides, i love free cheesecake" 

minho chuckles, "should we go out elsewhere next time?" minho asked nervously. 

jisung smiles widely, "i would love that" 

\-- 

"so you're telling me that you partly have confessed your feelings towards jisung and now you guys are planning for a date but you guys still aren't together?" seungmin summarize, and minho nodded his head happily. 

just the thought of going out with jisung sounds so majestic to him. 

"are you sure what you doing now minho?" chan asked this time. 

"yeah" 

"what if you realized you didn't like him, but he have feelings for you... or the other way around?" chan asked. 

"hyung, i don't know about him... but im pretty sure with myself that i do likes him. alot. have you seen me talk about my previous crushes this much as i did now?" 

"i did think you talk about jisung whenever you have free time... you sure? you really likes him?" seungmin asked this time. 

"im sure" 

"then, will you be okay if jisung rejected you?" chan said

"knowing how he have no problems with me liking him, i do think i have chance... i just need to make it right" 

both seungmin and chan nodded their head at that, "as long as you happy, and jisung's happy" 

"do i have your blessings now?" minho asked excitedly

"yeah yeah," chan replied. 

"thanks!!!" minho excitedly said, before running to his bedroom. 

"chan hyung, i don't think you need to worried, i feel like minho is serious this time" 

chan smiles at seungmin words.

\-- 

it's been almost a two month since minho and jisung starting to make their little date as something they should do every weekend. 

minho always found himself at the skateboard section, looking at jisung play his skate while recording videos and taking photos of the said boy. jisung has improved so much during those times they have spend together. 

while jisung found himself waiting for minho at the dance studio, and in all seriousness, jisung really think minho look even hotter when he is dancing. at this point, jisung probably memorize the choreo, just showed how much he has spent his time there. 

and it's also been two month since they have this unlable relationship, they aren't dating but they aren't 'friends' either. it just complicated. 

"hyung!! would like to watch a movie at my place?" jisung asked as they got their daily americano. 

and to mention, they have been to each other house few times already, well, for cuddling, eat, watching movies but never both of them having a sleepover at each other houses. 

"sure, what movies tonight? another disney?" minho asked, 

"no, im going to let you choose tonight" 

minho stop on his track, looking at jisung, confuse, "you sure? i will play some horror then" 

"yeah don't mind, i have you to cuddles though" 

minho softly smiles at that, letting his hand intertwined with jisung's one. 

and it was a newly found fact that minho knows. his and jisung's hands fit each other so perfectly, and minho has never been a sucker to hold hands until he hold jisung's. glad that jisung actually initiate that first when they have their little date at amusement park. 

as they arrived at jisung's placed, minho quickly set the living room up, tidying some stuff here and there for them to watch comfortably. 

"hyung, not there. my bedroom" jisung said, 

once again, making minho froze. 

"your bedroom? we watch in your bedroom?" 

"does it make you uncomfortable?" jisung asked, sullen

"no, it's just- we never did that but sure! i would love too" 

jisung smiles, "okay, take your time tidying my bedroom, i will make us some foods to eat" 

minho nodded his head, still feel flustered. 

it took minho around 10 minutes to tidy the bed, he then took out the laptop and put it on the bed, knowing jisung's laptop password, he immediately sign in. 

minho's heart melt at the sight of his photo and jisung as the wallpaper, it was the first time they went out that late. and minho still remember how he didn't have mood that day, since his choreography had been rejected and jisung tried so hard to cheer him up and that's how they ended up going to namsan tower and spend theit night watching the night scenery. 

not gonna lie, minho appreciate that so much. 

"foods here!!" jisung said loudly, showing few plates that he brought together. 

"you okay with horror movies?" 

"im fine hyung, im not a kid anymore!" 

"yeah yeah sure" minho chuckles lightly. 

\-- 

thank god they finished the movie without much problems, and jisung actually behaving well throughout the whole an hour and half, just sometimes scream as the ghost appears. 

"told you im adult now! im not a kid anymore" jisung said, proud

"yeah, still a baby to me" minho said, stucking his tounge out. 

"annoying!" jisung replied back. 

minho just laugh at that, he then finally checked his phone. 

"it's past 10pm already, i should head home" minho said, pouting. 

"awh... okay," jisung slowly replied. 

"no worries, i will meet you again tomorrow at the cafe" 

jisung smiles at that, "okay, now i can't wait for tomorrow" 

"silly~" 

"anyway hyung, thankyou for today! i had fun, and i hope you have a good time too" 

"of course i do, every times i spent with you has always been fun" 

jisung blushed at that, "im glad" 

without hesitation, jisung hug minho, tight. making minho flustered at the sudden action. 

"so sudden?" 

jisung broke the hug, hands holding minho's. 

"im just- glad that i met you, and im just so happy..." 

"jisung..." 

"i never felt like this before and i- i don't know, i just felt like the time i spend with you is the most happiest time i have in my 20 years of life" 

"oh sungie..." 

this time minho hug jisung first, feeling content. and minho sure everything jisung just said also applied to him. to be honest, minho has no idea he will be this whipped for jisung, and he honestly like it. 

"i like you," jisung said 

minho broke the hug, looking straight at jisung, shocked. 

"sungie... what?" 

"i don't know if you still likes me, but i do... i like you alot now, even more than before" 

"you serious sung?" minho asked again, he feels like crying at this moment. 

jisung finally look at him in the eyes, "i do, for awhile now" 

minho feels his breath are uneven now, with the sudden butterflies flapping inside his stomach isnt helping either. 

"sungie... if you want to know, i never stop liking you... i might like you even more now" 

jisung smiles, almost in tears. 

"thankyou, for liking me" jisung said 

"no, thanks YOU for liking me" minho replied. 

"oh my god, im so- i like you so much, god" minho continue, 

before he finally closed the gap between him and jisung's lips. 

jisung was took by surprise at that, but nonetheless he kissed minho back. just as sweetly and slow. 

"you have no idea how much i want to do that" minho said through their kiss

"shut up, kiss me properly" jisung said, smiling 

and minho makes no time to fulfill jisung's request. 

and safe to say, minho spend his night just cuddling and kissing jisung that he missed his class that morning, and perhaps, with seeing 56 missed call from chan on his screen, he might get an earful lecture soon. 

but it was worth it. 

he is jisung's boyfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated 💓


End file.
